Once and Always
by crazygirl18
Summary: It's been six years. None of the Knights had seen each other. Now the knights return once more. Hikaru returns to the world she tried to forget and the man who broke her heart. HL forever!
1. Why Now?

** Once and Always**

**Hemm. Ok. You know the drill. I don't own any of MKR. I wish I did.**

**Why Now?**

"Hikaru, were you going?" asked a brown hair girl

"Sakura is right, you need to take a break from the dojo. I mean your brothers are cute and all but I think they would want you to have a life," complained a blond hair girl

"Were your two best friend and I agree with Anna. You've been spending your time with the dojo as if it was your husband," cried Sakura

Hikaru could not help but smile at there persuasive argument for her to come and watch a movie. Ever since she came to college and took up HRM this two people from the beginning have been her best friends. She has so many pictures of them, summer vacation, festivals, circus, outings, and sleepovers in her house and pictures with her brothers. She smiled at that thought, Sakura the craziest and Anna the Star Volley Ball player always loved to sleep over in her house mainly because of her brothers.

"Well??? Hikaru?" both of them chorused.

"You guys are like twins." As I smiled

"It's just one movie, then…"

"Then we take a picture, maybe go to an arcade, have to eat in Mc Donald's, and then go window shopping." This time we all laughed. " So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Yes! Well how about the Blade?" asked Sakura?

"No. Kung Fu Hustle. I heard it was great." Countered Anna.

This was always one of the problems when we watch movies. They would always argue to what we were going to watch. I got my phone and text my eldest brother that I'd come home late. Even at 21, my brothers are still overprotected.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked casually.

"Ocean's Twelve," they chorused again.

See what I mean. They end up agreeing with a different movie. I smiled at them.

"Let's go!!" all of us shouted.

Then my cell rang.

Sakura actually tried to grab my cellphone. "Is that Hotoru?" she asked excitedly

Sakura loved going to my house… because of my eldest brother, Hotoru. She has a major crush on him. I grabbed my cell back and answered.

"Hello…" for some reason the speaker didn't speak and this made me uneasy. I knew she was still there because I looked at my phone and it wasn't off. "Hello??? This is Hikaru… who's this?"

"Hikaru"

Just one word made me feel very nervous. I couldn't believe it. After so many years. Why now?

"Hikaru who's that?" asked Sakura who looked worried.

I gave them a smile. I just couldn't believe it. Was I dreaming? Then I heard her voice again.

"Hikaru… we need you to come to Tokyo Tower. It's very important."

Tokyo Tower? Why of all places there? What did she mean by we?

"Im sorry… I"

"Hikaru please! It's very important for us. Please come just this time. Will wait for you. Bye"

I turned off the cell. Go back.

"Hikaru who was that?" asked Anna.

"Don't worry… just friends… old friends from high school. I'm sorry but I can't go. I really need to meet them, it's an emergency. Sorry." I turned around and started to go to the train.

"You know what?" as I looked at Sakura. " I feel as something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry… I'll be fine. Promise." As I gave them a smile.

"Are you sure your not one of Kill Bill's assassin?" shouted Anna

"No I'm a Charlie's Angel," I Shouted back.

-----------------------

It was 7pm when I reached the station. I felt weird when I sat down and waited for my stop. My cell beeped. It was Anna and Sakura, telling me to call them if I need their help. I smiled again. I took a deep breath. It has been 6 years since I haven't seen them. Six years since we last departed in a bad way. And now I'm going to face them… face what I hated most. About what we left… about us three being… Magic Knights for Cephiro.

**Well that's that for chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how you like it ok!**


	2. To Rember You Hurts

Authors note: ok here is the second chapter, so quick summary. The story is more about Lantis. He remembers on he did to Hikaru six years ago and how he feels about it.

**So before you read it, just want to say I don't own Magic Knight and blah blah blah. Just enjoy and tell me how you like it.**

To Remember You Hurts Lantis 

It was very late at night. It was very quiet and peaceful. Everybody was asleep in there beds and happy. Cephiro was very peaceful nowadays. There was no war, no conquering country, no warships and no monsters trying to hurt the country. Except one person, who was sitting on the balcony. It was no other but the Masterswordman, Lantis.

Lantis took a deep breath. What a day. He was relief that it was nighttime and everyone was asleep and that's how he liked it. No one bothering him. Peaceful. He felt someone nearby and looked toward the south tower. It was Ferio or King Ferio. He could see that he took a deep breath. So he must also have a bad day. Who wouldn't? After what happened. Lantis took a deep breath again. He looked at his surroundings. It was a full moon tonight and the light shined so brightly that he could see the magnificent garden. It was really beautiful, especially when he was with… Stop it Lantis. Nothings gonna change. But he could not help himself. He tried to stop it cause just to remember hurts. I wonder how she is. Is she happy? Is she doing all right? Is she with another man? With that thought he clenched his fist. Whoever she was with he hoped to god that he would never cross that man cause he would eventually kill. He unclenched his fist. Face it Lantis, you were the one who made her left. He didn't want to remember but his brain didn't allow him. Ever since Eagle and Hikaru entered the chamber to where the crown was and forced them both out, his first thought that came to his mind was let it be Eagle. He didn't know why then. His feelings for that red head changed when she told him that she loved him and blacked out. Since then, he tried his best to protect her. But he never knew that he was falling for her. He got really scared when he found out that the crown could have chosen Hikaru. But finally it did. But what surprised him was that Hikaru's wish was for that the people of Cephiro would build and take care of it by themselves. After a few days, Hikaru came to talk to him one night. The night, which he would never forget. The night were he broke Hikaru's heart.

backflash

"Hey Lantis…"

"Hikaru… what are you doing here?"

"Nothing… I just can't sleep… funny huh? Now that Cephiro is ok?"

"No… I understand… just tell me why your here"

"I want to stay…"

"Why? Your job is done… there's nothing left for you to do here."

"Lantis why…" I cut her off so what I would say would be done, so I won't have to see her cry.

"You have to go back. You don't need to stay. Go back to your world." I turned around

"Just tell me to stay" I knew she was crying, " tell me why should I go back?"

"because you don't belong here. Because your job is finished. You should live in your world, marry and grow old there." But my heart was screaming don't leave me.

"Why are you doing this?? Look at me Lantis! Just tell me why?"

I looked at her this time and it sliced my heart when I saw her crying. You have to do this Lantis. Let her go. Let her be with her family.

"I have to go…" I turned my back and started walking away but stopped. What she said was what made me stop. It was barely a whisper but still I heard it. Why did she have to say it?

"I love you." That was all she had to say to make my heart and time stop.

"Did you hear me Lantis!! I said I love you!!!" this time she yelled it.

My back was still turned. "Thank you… but I love someone else… Sandy is her name… and I'm going there tomorrow." I started walking. Walking away from the woman who I loved so much. Goodbye Hikaru. But then she brushed passed me.

"I hate you Lantis!"

When she said those words, I forgot everything I said. All I knew is that my life revolved around her. I ran as fast as I could. Then I saw it as clear as it could be…the pillar of light shown. I ran as fast as I could. Don't go. Don't leave me!

End

I took a deep breath again and wiped the tears that formed. Six years had passed since I last saw her. His heart ached for her smile, laugh, and beauty. The first few months made him crazy. Wherever he went, it reminded him of Hikaru. He would remember her when it was night, that's why he made sure that he'd work 24/7. Sometime later, he finally came to his senses that he could never see her again but only remember her. Somehow Ferio and Ascot was also affected of the departure of Umi and Fuu. Ferio started dating so many girls everyday. Ascot always was doing something. Who could blame them? Both of them loved the Magic Knights. He saw Ferio move. He turned his head around and waved. So Ferio knew he was there. Who could blame Ferio from having a bad day? One of the advisor asked Ferio that day why couldn't he settle down and that Cephiro needs queen blah blah blah. It was boring to be there, but I had too. Actually he was the one who stopped it.

Backflash

We were in a library. I had to be there to make sure that nothing happens to him. Every night Gavin, Ferio's advisor would tell him the problems and how Cephiro was doing. I just listened. Not much was wrong with Cephiro. Finally which I thought it was over Gavin had to come up with the duty, duty thing. About Ferio having a queen.

"Sire, it is your duty to have a queen beside you…"

"Stop it Gavin!" said an irritated Ferio. "Look… that's why we have balls and visit other countries.."

"I know Sire, but you don't seemed interested in any of them."

"Don't worry Gavin… that day would come…" Ferio was about to leave and so was I when Gavin made us both stop.

"You have to forget her, Ferio. She's not coming back…"

Ferio did not look "what are you talking about…"

This time I stepped in. "Ferio you don't need to listen, we can go now." I walked again but stopped.

"Ever since they left, people outside think you guys never change but inside the castle we know… it's been six years… you know we did our best to contact them but the knights don't want to return or the chosen one who has the power doesn't wish to…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" I was surprised that I even did that. So did the others, but I stilled continued. "That will be enough. That subject would be closed and forgotten. Ferio would choose his own queen Gavin and that is all." With that I left the chamber.

End

I breathed once more. I remembered what Gavin said " or the chosen one who has the power doesn't wish to" wish to what I asked myself. To return? Is this the punishment?

"Hikaru… why did I leave you.." I asked to a faceless Hikaru

Just thinking of the guy who's making you smile, who's laughing with you, loving you and making you happy right now… makes me want to destroy him. That guy and him could not live in the same universe or world or anywhere. He wanted him to blast him off to the oblivion. Because Lantis knew that he could do that if he hadn't let her go.

"I just want to see you… to see if you are happy, Hikaru."

Then all of a sudden as it could be… Lantis blinked again to see if it was true. It was so clear. Impossible… but right away I felt their aura, her aura, Hikaru's… and it made him tremble to feel it again. I heard movement and so Ferio staring straight at it. The Pillar of Light.

**End of chapter two. So did you guys like it? Well tell me huh. Just not to harsh reviews ok. Thanks! I'll update very soon.**


	3. You Again

**Sorry if I took long… but here's a treat, chap. 3 and 4.**

**Well hope you like it. Don't forget to review! **

**You know the drill… I don't own MKR nor clamp and blah blah blah.**

**In His Arms**

**Hikaru**

"You know we've been walking for about 30 min. were in the world are we" Screamed Umi, which echoed.

"You mean which planet have we landed on… and what kind of forest are we in?" asked Fuu.

"I think we landed on the Planet of the Apes." I suggested innocently. "I mean, it could happen."

Both of them stopped and actually considered it for the moment. The look on their face was priceless, I burst out and laughed. "I can't believe that you guys even considered thinking about it." Then, we all started laughing.

"It's good to hear you laugh, Hikaru" Said Fuu

I looked at them and saw that Umi and Fuu smiling. For the first time after so many years of not seeing them, I suddenly felt tears falling down. I went up to them and hugged them. It was if a big weight on my shoulders disappeared. Then we started laughing and telling how dramatic we all are and that we should all become drama princess on t.v shows. But the truth was it was good to see them and to renew the friendship that was lost for awhile.

"Hey, Hikaru… about…"

I cut Umi off because I knew what she was about to apologize for.

My cell beeped. It was my eldest brother, _Where are you Hikaru? Your friends text me and said that your little outing was cancelled. _Yeah right, as if you don't know. Traitors, I knew they would tell my brothers… get a grip Hikaru, I told myself. There just concerned. I looked around, this place was so familiar. It was too familiar that it made me think about the past. Stop it Hikaru. You're just going to get hurt again. I took a deep breath. Where are they? It was 7:46pm. May be they decided not to show up anymore.

"Hikaru…"

Guess not. I looked behind me but recognized the voice immediately, Umi… and Fuu. I smiled at them. Umi and Fuu looked more beautiful then ever. She knew that Umi had been traveling a lot, because of her modeling career. While Fuu, has been competing in college quiz bee tournaments. So to top it all, they have been very busy. But she knew something that no one knew. Every time I would look at their pictures, no matter how big their smile was their eyes betrayed them. We all bowed at the same time.

"It's been a long time… since we last met… how are you Hikaru?" Fuu asked quietly. I analyzed the question… I looked out the window. "I'm ok… look" this time I faced both of them. "I don't mean to be rude but it's getting late, what do you want?" I knew from the looks of Umi she wanted to box my ears for being rude to them.

"Umi… Hikaru's right. It's getting late."

"What do you guys want from me?" I asked so I could go home already.

Fuu looked at Umi as if asking Umi to explain. Umi just sighed. "Look Hikaru, I know that it's been a long time but… I can't help it… we can't help it but wonder why we can't go back? Hikaru if you know anything tell us!"

I was shocked. For a few minutes it was if time just stopped. "go…go back? Ha! Ha! Ha!" They both looked at me confused why was I laughing because they found no humor to what Umi had said. If they only knew. "Look I don't know why we or you guys can't go back and actually don't care on…" Fuu cut me off.

"Hikaru, listen, why is that every time we bring up this topic you get so mad! What happened Hikaru!" Fuu started to raise her voice which made some of the people look into our direction. "Can't you see Hikaru…?" She was starting to cry. "Were not happy… we want to go back… back to the place that made us happy and fulfilled… please tell us!"

"Stop It! Just forget what happened before! Forget everything! Just move on with your life!" I shouted at them. When Fuu raised her voice, I knew she was angry and it was very rare when she does. But I didn't care, at the moment I couldn't breath. I had to get out. "I'm leaving" I turned my back and started to walk away, but then what Umi said made me stop.

"Hikaru your selfish! I don't know what happened. The last time that we got out you were crying your heart out! But what ever happened to you before is not our fault. We want to know why but you don't want us to know anyway." This time we were all crying.

"If you want to be unhappy… fine! Good luck! But there are other people who want to be happy. Fuu wants to see Ferio, I want to see Ascot and I know you too want to see Lantis." Screamed Umi. At that moment, I didn't care if the whole world was watching us but when Umi mentioned his name… it was if all my emotion just exploded.

"Lantis!" Why in the world would I want to see his face?" I shouted this time. But I knew deep down, in the darkest corner, I wanted to see him once more to tell him how I despise him so much and that even after all those years why I hated my self was that I still…

Then all of a sudden a bright light appeared, while the rest of Tokyo disappeared. Then me, Umi and Fuu where plunging into deep darkness.

-------------------------------

"Don't worry about it Umi" I said sincerely.

"But…" Umi tried again

"Look, we have to find out were we are… and when I do… I'm going to take a long bathe" as we all raised our arms in the air. "Yeah!"

"Then we are all going to sit down, have a cup of coffee and talk about what's been happening to our lives" added Fuu "Yeah!" We started to laugh. Boy it felt good to laugh again. We continued our journey, wondering when this endless road will bring us to civilization again. Then we heard something that made us jump. It was a loud howl. This was what we had all silently been praying not to happen. A creature from this forest.

"It must be the snow monster!" cried Umi.

I and Fuu just stopped for a moment. "Snow monster?" Fuu asked? Both of us started to laugh.

"Ummm… Umi I hate to disappoint you but I think you'd find him in a place were there is snow" as I tried to stop myself from laughing. Umi just stuck her tongue out. Then we heard another howl. Those made us run again.

authors note: ok… pls forgive me if I don't explain fighting scenes well. Also the name of their powers… I forgot what they say… so if it's wrong I'm sorry! 

As we were running for our dear lives, 8 ugly, hairy like an ape mixed with an ogre, which was 10 feet tall a.n: am I exaggerating too much? ) , surrounded us. Who wouldn't panic?

"Why does it have to be disgusting creatures" Umi complained

"Well Hikaru, maybe we are in the Ape planet" as Fuu tried to lighten the situation.

I on the other hand was wondering how in the hell are we gonna get out of this mess. Then the creature reached out towards me, I jumped aside. Thank god for training in the dojo. I saw the other monster approaching Fuu behind. "Fuu, behind you!" Luckily Fuu moved out immediately, while Umi just dodge from the other monster who tried to grab her.

"Ahhh! Hikaru! Umi! Help" screamed Fuu

The ugly monster grabbed Fuu. I looked at Umi, and we agreed silently.

"Charge!"

We started to step on the disgusting large foot of the monster but he wouldn't move. We had to do it fast because the other ugly apes were coming towards us.

"Umi, one big jump ok!" I said "1,2,3 jump!"

We jumped as hard as we could. This time, he let go of Fuu. We caught her and stumbled to the ground. Then the monster cried in pain. It was a loud and gross sound.

"We have to get up and get away."

We all got up and ran… ran as fast as our legs could take us. But every time we run, we could feel the ground shaking. If only we had our powers.

Finally the monsters got us cornered.

"Just great!" cried out Umi "You've got to be kidding me that I'm gonna die in those filthy hands!"

"Your right Umi." Fuu said

I agreed with Fuu. "Your right Fuu, We've been into worst battles and definitely more ugly creatures than that."

"Tell me about those battles." Said Umi "Hey you ugly creature! Were not afraid of you because you are so not the one that's going to kill us."

Then the ugliest monster talked. "dat was when u'd hab powers." All 8 started to laugh "get redy to die" Suddenly large claws appeared on their hands, while their teeth grew larger.

At that moment as it moved towards us, I could help but think, _please let me have my powers again! _It was just few inches away from us… then I wasn't thinking at all. I lifted my arm. Closed my eyes and just said

"_Burning flames"_

Then I heard other sounds that were familiar

"_Water dragon"_

"_Tornado blast"_

Then I saw all 6 giants gone. I looked down to my arms, my body… the armor… I turned around to see Umi and Fuu, they too were staring at me confused. Don't tell me… it was impossible…

"Hikaru! Behind you!"

I looked and saw the two remaining monster coming towards me. Then a great lightning hit them. The apes were gone. I looked for the person who was responsible for saving me. It was if time just stopped when I saw him. There, looking at me, surprised to even see me. Not him again… Lantis. We just looked at each other, none of us daring to move or even what to say. I knew I said that I don't care what planet we were in just not… just not…Cephiro… were Lantis was.

"Fuu…" the familiar voice was the reason why our connection broke. Ferio. I looked at Fuu

"Ferio…" she was crying with big smile on her face and she rushed towards his arm. Fuu was happy again.

I looked at Umi and she too was crying, for she was happy for Fuu.

"Umi… is that you?" another familiar voice. Ascot. Umi looked at Ascot. Tears were falling… "Ascot… You got taller again" She too rushed into the arms of Ascot.

I on the other hand felt happy but nervous and angry to be back here. Back to the place where my heart smashed into pieces. I don't know if it was me but all of a sudden I felt so hot, my surroundings started to spin. I knew I was going to fall but then a strong pair of hands caught me. Arms which felt so familiar, as if I have been held by it before. I looked again to see who caught me before I blacked out. I reached his face, it too was familiar, every curve of it… it was Lantis. Then I blacked out.

**That's the end for chp. 3! The Next chp. is only about Lantis and Hikaru. It all takes place in the bedroom. So forgive me if it was too short for you. Anyways thank you again for the people who reviewed, it might be few but at least have someone who reads my work. Oh the next chap may be cheesy. Just a warning. (",)**


	4. Without You

**Here's chapter 4… you know since it's summer, I definitely will be able to get this finished before summer ends. As I said, this may be short but it's time to get sappy already.**

**Without You**

"_I love you, don't leave me! Lantis!"_

I woke up with a start. I was breathing heavily. Calm down Hikaru. Where am I? I looked around. This was not my room. I looked at my clothes. This isn't mine. I started to panic. I got out of bed but then the floor started to spin.

"Don't get up. Your still weak."

I stood still. The voice was too familiar. Then I remembered. We were in Cephiro. I was with Lantis.

"Lay down. Fuu and Umi is still asleep, so don't worry about them."

I watched Hikaru climb back to bed. I thought I was about to get ready for an argument.

I could not believe that she was here… here right before my eyes. I never imagine that it would be this hard to breath properly, for the scent that I missed so long, I was smelling it once again. The fiery hair of hers was much longer now as she found a brush near the desk and brushed it out. But it was the face that made me want to just hold her and kiss her at the moment and never let her go. She was more beautiful than he had ever laid eyes on. From the moment he first met Hikaru, he knew she was a girl who was very hard to forget. Hikaru finished brushing her hair. She changed a lot. He wanted to shake her and ask what the hell does she think she is doing. Why isn't she like the girl he knew before. It was if Hikaru grew… grew into a woman, a woman who was mature enough to understand anything. But he knew somewhere, the Hikaru he knew was still there. All it did was grow up. He wanted to say so much to Hikaru, that he just didn't know were to start. He wanted to know what was happening to her life.

"_how are you" _we both asked at the same time. None of us spoke.

It startled me to hear Lantis talk. Every time he talks, my skin shivers. Damit, I thought. I told myself when I came back. That if the day ever comes that I'd face Lantis again. I would talk to him as he had never existed in my life. But why in this large room, with a cool breeze of wind, makes me feel nervous and if I can't breath. Answer him Hikaru. I laughed to make the uneasiness fade, but this made Lantis look at me in a strange way. Never mind Hikaru. I gave him a smile.

"Nothing much changed. My brothers are still picking on me for being the smallest in the family but acts so nice whenever it's my turn to cook" I started babbling about my life without me realizing that Lantis was smiling. I looked at him and saw that he was very interested to what I was saying. Then I said something that changed the air again. Me and my big mouth.

"sooo… now I had no choice but to go out with him which it turned out that Saito was actually a good man." I stopped all of a sudden. Why am I telling this.

'So this Saito… does he treat you well?" asked Lantis with clenched teeth. He was interested and amused to hear about the time they were apart but suddenly jealousy attacked when Hikaru started to talk about Saito.

"Yes his very nice"

"Good because I'll kill him if he doesn't" I paused all of a sudden. Damit, Lantis. Why did you have to say that. If Hikaru was in love with this twerp boy, would he let go? For her happiness he would, but his jealousy at the moment said that he and that boy should not live in the same planet… you mean in the same big… universe or galaxy or until he was living! That boy is lucky that they haven't even crossed path.

"Lantis…don't worry. His just a friend."

Ok why did I have to say _his just a friend_ and why are you even explaining.. _heelloo! _Hikaru what are you thinking. Remember. YOU HATE LANTIS. But it was very strange at the moment. It was if I had to explain it to him. This is what I hate. Confused feelings. All my life since I left Cephiro, I tried to change, tried to be another person. I succeeded now what? Now here I am, alone with Lantis. I wanted to run to him and feel his arms around me.

"Ouch!" I shouted my leg, it was painful to even move it. I had cramps. Because of this, this made Lantis come near me and check my leg. He started to massage it, gently. I felt a tingle when he laid his hands on my leg. He was very close. I touched his shoulders, which made him look at me.

"Don't worry." I whispered because he was very near me. I started to breath heavy again. His eyes was the thing I missed much so I had to look some place else. Bad choice. My eyes landed on his lips.

"but it might be something else" I said. I knew what was happening. My brain was telling to move away but the other half was telling me to do it. When had been kissing a hard thing to do… When are lips finally meet I forgot all the reasons to pull away…

Hikaru get a grip of yourself. Stop this or you'll regret it. For six years you hated him for hurting you now it just takes one kiss to forget everything. Then I remembered

"_you don't belong here. Because your job is finished. You should live in your world, marry and grow old there"_

I pulled away. I looked away anywhere just not to see him. Lantis stood up. I touched my lips…

"Why are you doing this…"

Lantis looked at me, as if he was trying to say the right words. I grabbed the opportunity to see the changes in him. He was still the handsome mysterious man I fell in love with. I saw there was a fresh scar on his face. I got up and touched it.

"What happened" I whispered.

I looked at him and wondered what was he thinking. Lantis gently got my hand, stroke it, then he kissed it. He brought me back to bed, placed the blanket over me and turned his back. I wanted to cry. Stop it! I told myself. You forgot all about him. You changed, your not the Hikaru before…

"Hikaru… Im sorry…"

my heart stopped beating.

"I never ment to hurt you…"

I closed my eyes. Why was he doing this? Tears were falling from my face. Then Lantis said something that made me stay wide awake.

"Stay…Without you…I can't live…"

with that, Lantis left the room. "_Stay…" _Those were the words I wanted him to say… six years ago. Why does he have to say it now?

**Author's Note:**

There. Finished. Was it ok? Well I hope you liked it. Two more chapters! Well I just wanted to say thanks to the people that reviewed:

**Sparkling-Ruby-Gem- **thanks for the review! I hope you liked the new chap.!

**Chatterbox-hikaru13**- Hey man! I updated already!

**Mira33-** I like ur style of writing too, sorry I couldn't review your work before. There

was a problem with the site.

**SilverDemon5496**- tell me what you think about this chap!

syvonair-super thanks for the compliment, you're the first one actually to review my work!


	5. The Past:Revised

_**I made some changes…I did not like how I ended the original chapter. **_

"**_Stay…Without you…I can't live…"_**

**The Past**

"Hikaru can you stop walking around and look where your going or else your going to hit –"

"Ouch!"

"Wall…" Umi just sighed. " Hikaru are you alright " As she went beside her friend.

"It just kinnda hurt that's it"

"Yeah right when I see Mount Fuji growing on top of your head"

"Not true! It just hurts a little bit"

"Hikaru, is there something wrong. Looks like you haven't slept that well. Is something bothering you?"

Hikaru looked at her concern friend. She got up and embraced her friend.

"Hey something is definitely wrong, I'll find Fuu so we can have a grand talk and—"

"Umi, arigato but everything is alright. Don't worry. I just need some time to be alone and relax. Im just going to the garden." With that she left her friend alone.

Umi looked at her friend go out. She was waiting for Ascot here because he said he wanted to show her something… but as she remembered the look at Hikaru's face when she found out that she was back here..

"ohh Hikaru, we know you're the one who's hurting now…but what can we do when our happiness comes from this place."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I still remember this is the door that connects to the gar— "

She forgot what to say because the garden she once saw was not a garden… it was Eden!! Paradise. So many flowers, trees… the smell of the garden. Its breeze. It was intoxicating. And just like a child. She ran! Ran until she was tired.

She found a perfect spot. A tree where it had a great amount of shade. She loved the smell of the garden. It actually made her feel sleepy… but when she started to fall asleep, something popped up.

"_Stay…Without you…I can't live…"_

She snapped her eyes opened. Two days had passed since "the conversation"

Why now?

I just don't get it.

Those were the words that had been bugging her for almost two straight nights. She couldn't get much sleep cause those words would start to hunt her.

"He says those words but then decides to go into hibernation mode all of a sudden."

Get a grip, Hikaru. You're the one who's been hiding. It's a miracle that you decide to come out of your room. The whole kingdom wants to see the legendary knights.

I just don't feel like it.

Or maybe because I see Fuu and Umi so happy, that's why I don't want to go out. Seeing them happy makes me jea—

"Hikaru"

I looked up and saw that Umi and Fuu was coming towards me. It was Fuu that called out my name.

"Hey." I signaled to them to sit down that there was enough space for them to sit on.

"Wow its so beautiful here" Umi said as her eyes started to sparkle.

"Indeed, something's do change" As fuu looked around.

We were silent as we all stared at the scenery that was surrounding us. Then…

"Whats wrong Hikaru?"

I looked at Fuu, she was serious. I looked at Umi and she had the expression of 'I didn't tell her'

"Nothings wrong" I simply said.

"Well somethings do never change. Hikaru, stop looking at Umi as if your going to have her for lunch or dinner. She didn't say anything."

"Really?" as I gave a maniac smile to Umi.

"It was obvious."

That stopped me from attacking Umi.

"What do you mean"

Umi looked at me, and I felt as if she was doing an x-ray scan.

"What happened that night?"

We all fell silent again. I just looked down at the grass

"I don't want to talk about Fuu. It's the past."

"Say that to Pinocchio. Your never good at lying Hikaru." Umi said smiling. "You always showed your true emotion no matter what."

Fuu then suddenly hugged me.

"Please, tell us what happened. So we would understand your pain." I looked at Fuu. Tears were about to fall. The Umi joined in the hug. "We're your best friends. We went through a lot. Just tell us whats wrong."

That did it. I finally gave into crying. Finally after I was weak from crying I was able to tell them, why I wished never to return here.

"Everything was ok. We were happy" I sniffed

"You mean Lantis?" Fuu looked at me curiously

I looked at them.

"You mean, you didn't think it was about him."

Umi and Fuu nodded in together.

"Well…" as tears were forming again. "the day before we went back, everything was fine. He even swore to me that he'd would never leave me…but the next morning. He became different. The whole day he became cold with me. Until… that night."

_**Flashback**_

"_You have to go back. You don't need to stay. Go back to your world." _

"_Just tell me to stay… why should I go back?"_

"_because you don't belong here. Because your job is finished. You should live in your world, marry and grow old there." _

"_Why are you doing this?? Look at me Lantis! Just tell me why?"_

"_I have to go…" _

"_I love you…Lantis…." _

"_Thank you… but I love someone else… Sandy is her name… and I'm going there tomorrow." _

"_I hate you Lantis!"_

_**End of flashback**_

"After I heard what he said, I just couldn't help it. I loved him." Tears where rolling down again. " the only thing I knew was that I hated him and that the pain that I felt hurt so much. So I wished that if the gods above me would answer my only request that would be to seal the portal leading to both worlds and never to return here"

I cried again from the guilt "I knew that by doing that I took away your happiness. But I felt that all I wanted was to be happy. So for the first time, I felt selfish. Im sorry." I cried this time, it was hard to look at their face. Now they knew the truth.

"Baka."

I looked at Fuu. "What"

"Baka." I looked at Umi.

"Why didn't you tell us Hikaru. We could have kick his butt altogether!" As Umi hugged me.

"I felt so guilty, I destroyed your happiness. That's why I avoided you guys."

"Baka, did that help?" Fuu looked at me

"Fuu…we should—" Umi was shocked at the new behavior of fuu. She never acted like this or cut someone when their talking.

"Let Hikaru answer. She took our source of happiness and avoided us. Did it help Hikaru?"

I looked in the eyes of Fuu.

"No. I just ran from a battle which I usually don't. I took away your happiness without me realizing it…that until now all im doing is still running away…instead of facing it. Im sorry"

I looked at Umi. "I know I took away your happiness…im sorry."

I got up ready to leave the place when Fuu called out my name.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you still love him?" Umi asked

I turned to face them. "I will always love him…but…he broke my heart."

I left them to go back to my room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you have to be so harsh on her Fuu."

Fuu looked at Umi and smiled. "Don't worry, its part of our plan" as Fuu started to walk out.

"Nani? What do you mean plan? Hey!! Whats going on! Just because your back together with Ferio means you can go high almighty with me." Umi chased Fuu.

"Just wait Umi, all they need is time." Fuu gave a secret smile to Umi. Though she was surprised at the reason why they were not able to go back, she had a small hunch that it would be about Lantis. But now at least Hikaru was able to let it out.

"Fuu, are you mad at Hikaru?"

Fuu looked at Umi.

"No." she gave Umi her sincerest smile. "Never"

"Me too!" as Umi smiled back. "so whats the plan?"

"Nothing. They just have to make a choice and I hope that choice would be mutual"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The palace was full of laughter and joy. Everyone was busy with their respective partners. It was perfect to have a grand party that night. The sky was shining with stars. The ambiance, the garden was breathtaking. The ballroom full with guests from other countries. Everyone was here for a celebration. What kind of celebration? The arrival of the Legendary Magic Knights and the future wife of Prince Ferio. Everyone was excited. Everyone wanted to see the Magic Knights. For now, the guest have only seen the goddess of wind and water. They were all charmed by them. But they were very interested to see the goddess of fire. The one who wished for the countries happiness. Their princess.

"Where is she?" Umi was starting to get annoyed by Hikaru's non-appearance. "She told be she'd come down in a few minutes." She got off her chair. "Its been 2 hours!!!"

"I got the picture…you don't have to shout…people are going to be afraid of you." Ascot said.

Umi looked around and saw that she drew some attention. "Sorry" and sat close next to Ascot. Ascot smiled.

"So you too, have noticed she isn't here yet huh"

It was Fuu and Ferio.

"Hey Prince Ferio!"

"You know Fuu, whenever she says that I have feeling as if she's plotting something bad." Ferio had to dodge the club that Umi was swinging.

"Well at everyone likes you, princess Fuu."

Fuu blushed by the comment of Ascot. Both of them left Umi and Ferio quarreling. It was normal anyway.

"Im not a princess Ascot" still blushing.

"Technical you are, you are the goddess of wind and soon to be wife of Prince Ferio, so that means your going to be a princess." Ascot smiled.

Fuu just smiled back. She was excited that she would be marrying Ferio.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"We've been dancing…and Im a little bit tired."

"Ferio jealous?"

"Yup."

Finally Ferio and Umi stopped their argument. Obviously, Umi won.

Umi sat down with pride and with an expression, Im the greatest.

But in some cases, Ferio enjoyed being the loser, cause he gets to be tended by Fuu. Fuu didn't know how much he had missed her. The years he spent without her were torture. He did not want to relive those days again. He turned his attention to Lantis. He had a grim look on his face. Wonder why?

Lafarga came where they were sitting and went to Ferio. "She's coming down." Ferio knew what he was talking about.

Finally.

Hikaru was coming.

And took all their breaths away.

She was so beautiful tonight and he knew, there would be tons of men looking forward to talk to the princess…and he knew why Lantis would be in a jealousy mode.

Before she came down, Hikaru did not know at all that Lantis was going to be there. What she also did not know that her friends were making a bet that she would be getting back with Lantis. On the other side, where a guy was grumbling of having to be at this stupid party was now aware of another presence.

Hikaru's.

He was so transfixed with her. Her hair down. Gone was her braid. She was wearing a simple gown, but to him she looked like a goddess. And wanted to poke all the eyes of every men who was present tonight.

If Lantis knew that, this would be the night were confessions were to be made. If he knew ahead of time that it would be the night were many guys would be approaching her, he would have already commenced his plan to take the eyes out. If he only knew. He would haven't gone to the ball. Too bad he didn't.


	6. Taking a Chance Again

**_I revised chapter 5, just only the ending though. Anyways here's the last chapter. Thanks to all the people who read and called me up to give comments and constructive criticism. _**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Taking a Chance Again**

_**Flashback**_

"_So how do we patch them up?"_

_Fuu looked at Ferio. The only guy that she had fallen for. It had hurt her that she wasn't able to return to him… always wondering if he had move on or if he had forgotten about her. But remembering last night when he proposed to her. She smiled._

"_Fuu?? Are you listening?"_

"_Yeah I heard…I don't know. You have any idea? Fuu went to where he was sitting and sat beside him, taking his hand at the same time and leaning on his shoulder._

"_We've got to help those two. But knowing Lantis, he can be a stubborn as a male goat is"_

_Fuu giggled_

"_Why are you laughing?"_

_Fuu smiled at him. "Its hard to imagine Lantis a goat."_

_Ferio smiled back._

"_But Ferio... Do you think its wise we patch those two up… he did hurt Hikaru, though she hasn't told us the reason what he did.."_

_Ferio looked at the concern look of her's. God how he missed having her._

"_I know Lantis…whatever he did…he had a reason… but I know that against mine and Ascots misery. Lantis misery beats ours." As he hugged Fuu tightly._

"_So how do you think we should patch them up, when Lantis won't do anything?"_

"_Jealousy."_

"_What?? As you said, his stubborn and thick headed, I don't think his capable of jealousy?"_

_Ferio looked at Fuu's surprise expression._

"_My dear, just because Lantis always seems reserved doesn't mean his not capable of jealousy."_

"_But…but… how will that help"_

"_Well it would help big time…because sometimes…guys do need to experience jealousy in their life. It helps us realize how important you guys are… and no don't even think of getting me jealous dear."_

_Fuu looked at him with a smile. "When are we going to commence the plan?"_

"_As soon as possible."_

**_End of flashback. _**

"May I present to you the legendary Magic Knight of fire and Cephiro's Princess, Princess Hikaru."

Everyone went wild in clapping.

"Princess!"

"Princess may I request a dance?"

"Princess you look lovely tonight!"

Hikaru gave them a bright smile. She was amazed by how elegant the room was.

"Princess Hikaru, may I have this dance?"

She turned to see the familiar dance. Ferio…and beside him was Fuu. She smiled at both of them.

"You may" both of them bowed and start to dance.

"So why did you decide to take your time coming down here my lady?"

Hikaru playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Because I had a talk with Mage Clef."

Ferio smiled and turned Hikaru around, who laughed.

"its good to hear you laughing, princess."

"Hey, Im not a princess you know."

"I don't think so, you still wear the crown and possess some strong powers. The only difference is you can't wish anymore…so your still Cephiro's princess."

Hikaru just smiled. Since she returned the crown that she gain never disappeared from her forehead. That's why everywhere she went, people would either bow or start to do something strange because they were talking to a "the princess".

Once she was done dancing with Ferio, she started mingle with guest. She would dance if she was asked. Laugh if their was something to laugh about. But she couldn't help but think about Lantis. She wanted to see him… but it seems he didn't want to be found. She needed to talk to Lantis. If she was to return to her world, she wanted things to be over. With no regrets. She told Umi and Fuu about returning to their world, which both made an objection not to continue her "absurd" plan. But she told them that both should stay in Cephiro, because they were happy here. All three were crying and apologizing for not coming with her which she told them that they would be more stupid if they would come with her. Now all she had to do was talk to Lantis and clear up things. Even if she was dreading the time they would be talking.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mage Cleff, what are you doing here?"_

"_How have you been doing Hikaru."_

"_Im doing well…"_

"_oh really…then why does your eyes say something else."_

"_Im sorry Mage Cleff, I love this world. This place has been very memorable to me…but it hurts to be here…when you know that the person you fell for-"_

"_is not doing anything? Does he know what you really feel?"_

_Hikaru just looked away. "I don't know…he asked me to stay but then…then he never approached me again…why is he hiding?"_

"_You know you can ask millions of question to anyone…but no one will answer what you really want to hear, if you don't ask him…try asking him_

_Hikaru got of the bed she was sitting down. "What and get humiliated??!"_

"_Then keep asking why…but remember all your why's will only be answered by him. If you wish to return to your world…make sure that you would be leaving with no regrets." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Mage Cleff was right. If she had to move on then it was better off to finish everything in this world.

She accepted the offer to dance with a young prince who was actually a thousand years older than her.

What she also did not know that the person she wanted to talk to was watching her very movements…and was about to explode any minute now.

Lantis was pleased about her changes…and so were the hundreds of men who were present. And they were very close to seeing the "next phase of life or light".

"boy thank god, im not part of the people your planning to kill"

Lantis looked at the smiles of Ascot and Ferio.

"Go away."

They chuckled.

"Boy aren't you in a bad mood, cheer up, everyone is." Ferio tried to test how far was his jealous mode was. He noticed ever since Hikaru came down and joined the party, Lantis became a hawk, a hawk who was starting to annoy other guys. Well he could not blame him, he too was amazed with the changes of Hikaru. Actually, the whole people who were here tonight were all charmed by the legendary knights. And he was sure that if he were to make a move on the flame master, he would not be able to encounter the word "tomorrow" and from the dagger looks he was giving to those dense gentlemen, they were about to encounter it.

"I think you should watch out for your two lovebirds and leave me alone."

"and why should we leave you alone in this dark place?" Ascot decided to join the conversation, not knowing what he was getting into.

"Because for some reason, I am in a very annoyed mode…and you know me."

"Perhaps your jealous?" Ascot looked at Ferio trying to silently message him 'are you godam blind? Your going to get killed!' but Ferio just looked at Lantis if it was a normal conversation.

" Me jealous? Oh why would you think that?"

He had been sitting alone and just watching every guy approach her. Just a few minutes ago, he left the table were he was originally sitting. Why? The table next to him, were bunch of twerps discussing about "how do you know she's the one for you."

He always knew that Hikaru was the one for him…but he only realized it 2 days ago. In every man's life, there will always be this one woman, who would make a great impact to one's life. Hikaru did that. All she had to do was to fall asleep…

Just seeing her beside me, sleeping in a peaceful slumber. I knew right then and there, that I had to have her wake up every moment in his life. Because he would not and knew, he would not, could not accept if she would be waking up in another arms of another guy.

Lantis walked to the other side and looked at who Hikaru was dancing now and from his point of view was having fun.

"Just because I want to strike every guy who is present, with my sword and punch them until they couldn't walk does not mean Im jealous. That every guy in this room does not seem to be suitable for her or better yet if he doesn't take his arms off her he'll have to say goodbye to life. No im not jealous. Im annoyed."

With that said he stormed off, leaving a very amused people behind.

"Sure…your not jealous…"

------------------------------------

"You seem to be enjoying yourself...just curious to you have to flirt with every guy in the dance floor?"

Hikaru detected jelousy.

"I mean, don't guys know when to give up or take a hint when its over?"

She had no idea what he was talking.

"Because unlike you men, girls are not insensitive jerks like you are being right now"

She came to the garden to have some fresh air and some quiet moments. Sure she enjoyed the party but it felt as if she was trying to fit in. For six years, she tried to be a different person and leave the old Hikaru… but sometimes, its just better to be yourself. She was also here, to think things over. Sure, she did want to stay. Cephiro was a wonderful place, but who could stay in a place that would bring you pain. This is why people try to escape. Escape reality instead of facing it. Maybe it was just that people just get hurt, so they tend to forestall moments, even if they don't know what the outcome would be. Scared to know the answer.

She told herself that whatever happens, she would face him and get things out. To talk… or to end things. So she would not have to look back. So here he was. Right in front of her, near the same tree where Zagato would always find him. This is it. This is the time. It's a do or die.

Hikaru retreated.

'I can't…its too early. I didn't say now? Why did he have to appear now!'

She was almost reached her sanctuary.

"Running away?"

Hikaru stopped. It was an unspoken challenge. The music could be heard. Laughters. People enjoying themselves. Their was gentle wind that made her shiver. She looked back. Walked back to him. It had been almost three days since he left her room. Almost three days since he asked her to stay and almost three days since he avoided her.

"Yes, its been ages since I've gone to a party. Especially a ballroom party. So, yes, im enjoying every minute of it. And you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"No, knowing your in the arms of other guys?" He was surprised that he actually confessed it, he was suppose to say yes…he knew he would be saying yes. But when she said that every minute. That did it.

If Lantis was surprised by his own admission, Hikaru was even more surprised. She was stunned.

"Im sorry if it affects you, but Im not sorry that I danced with them. I find nothing wrong with it…especially if I am not in a relationship."

Ok now he was getting more pissed off. He was expecting her to blush like she would normally do. This new Hikaru-attitude was annoying him… but then again she was right.

Lantis took the hand of Hikaru, which she didn't complain, she was taken aback by his behavior. She knew he was taking her to a much quiet place, where they could talk alone with no interruptions.

----------------------------

"I told you this is where they would be talking."

"Shhh, they might hear us…"

"You owe me…"

"Shhh…I wanna hear.."

"How did you know they would be coming here?"

"This is his favorite spot whenever he decides he wants to be alone."

Too bad that Lantis and Hikaru thought they would be having a private conversation. They did not know that Ferio, Fuu, Umi and Ascot, decided to "accidentally" eavesdrop. They just wanted to make sure that the two would end up together. Yeah right.

--------------------------------

"What do you want to talk about?"

Lantis looked at Hikaru. What are we going to talk about?

"What are we going to talk about?" Hikaru asked again in annoyed tone.

"How are you?"

Hikaru could not believe her ears. 3 days in hiding and he asks how am I?

"Well…lets see, so far I have been breathing 24/7. Im eating meals four times a day. I get enough sleep… I jog in the morning to get exercise. In other words Im mentally fit. But on the emotional side, lets see… where do I begin? Ahhh yes. Im confused, angry, and annoyed at the situation Im in. I happened to fall in love with a guy who turned to be one of the greatest jerks!!!" Hikaru breathed heavily.

Lantis was just quiet.

"I came back to this world unwillingly. I did not want to return to this place where I thought I'd always be happy…I thought that six years of not seeing you…of not hearing you, I would be able to move on." Hikaru was starting to cry. "but seeing you right now…in front of me…I still feel the pain. Pain that you brought.!!"

'What do you want me to do, Hikaru… what happened before, happened. What do you want me to do." Lantis did not know what to do. He wanted Hikaru to stop crying. No man should make a woman cry. Especially Hikaru. But he was so frustrated about everything. "What do you want me to do? Admit that I was wrong that I let you go? That I was a stupid person to be selfish and think of your happiness instead of mine? That for the past few years that you were gone were years of torture? That every girl I see and try to be with…all I see is your image"

Hikaru looked at him.

"Its not my fault! You let go, when I wanted to stay! You left me alone! You made the decision alone!! Not me!! So why do I have to suffer?"

"Don't you understand? I let you go because I wont be good for you! I let you go because you deserve to be with someone else and not me!"

"Who are you to tell me who to love and not? Who are you to tell me who I should choose? What do you think you are? Do you think that just because you made a decision, you'll get what outcome you had planned? Are you that thick headed?"

"Whatever the outcome was… it was for your own good!"

"My own good!! You breaking my heart was for my own good?! I don't need protection! I can protect myself! What I need is someone who would be there when I can't take it anymore. Someone who would make me happy. Is that so hard to do?"

"Your happiness is what made me make this decision! You don't know how much I regretted losing you but I had too!"

"Why tell me why! Make me understand!"

"Your family!!! That's why! You talked about your family so many times on how important they were to you, that those are the people you can't leave behind. They where your life. They gave you the strength for you to be alive!! Is that not a valid reason for me to give up on you! Isn't that what love is. That, if you really love the person you know when to give up. Even, if it means your own happiness. If I told you that then, would you have stayed? Would you have kept your promise to me that whatever happens, you'll stay by my side. I made the decision so that instead of you making a hard choice, I made the choice! I choose for you! It was better off for you to hate me, then staying here when I can't give you what you would wish for later on!"

Hikaru did not know that this was his true reason… and this made her love him more. Seeing Lantis like this broke her heart. She knew that it wasn't about a girl he left behind… but this was not the reason she was looking for.

"You belong to your world…and not ours…"

"Are you that stupid Lantis! Can't you see that you are my world!!! Was losing me…going to help you?!!"

Lantis turned away. He did not want to answer that question.

"Cant you see that I was thinking about how you would be feeling…" he said it as if he whispered it.

"It's true that my family was the reason why I made sure that I was to come out of every battle alive. But I did not expect that I would fall for you. Don't you know that you became the reason why I wanted to wake up each morning, that you gave me strength when I felt I was alone."

Lantis looked at her, this was not also what he was expecting.

"The night you told me you did not love me, my whole world shattered. For six years, I lived as a robot. I don't want to experience it again…I came here to talk to you… to try once more…to take a risk…to make sure that I won't regret that I did not try to win you back.."

"What about your life in the other world…your family…" Lantis tried to be logical. He so wanted to be logical, but common sense was about to fade when he knew, that Hikaru was asking if she could stay with him and it was very tempting to shout at this very moment, to say 'Don't leave me…again!'.

Hikaru knew what he was trying to do. She went beside him. Took his face in her hands and looked at him.

"They'll understand…im a big girl and plus if the exchange would be happiness by just being with you and seeing your smile every time I would wake up… that would be enough…" Hikaru smiled with watery eyes. 'please stop being logical Lantis'

Lantis took her two hands and kissed both of them.

"Now I understand why my brother told me that when falling in love, get ready for losing your sanity." Both smiled. "I guess when you love sometimes its better off not be logical… in some occasion" Without waiting for her response, he kissed her.

Hikaru looked up at him and mischievously smiled, "you owe me big time. For the times you left me, for making me lonely, for the summer that passes, winter and-" she wasn't able to finish. Lantis started to kiss her again.

"God, how I miss your lips, your touch, warmth and laughter, Hikaru" Hikaru started to cry because, the great Master Swordsman, broke down and cried.

"Shhhh. Who said getting rid of would be easy." Hikaru hugged him tightly. "Baka, don't do this again."

He looked at Hikaru.

"I thought if I could become a cold person like before, I wouldn't feel the pain. But no matter how far I fun, I always come back to the starting position… because the truth was…I didn't want to move on. I tried to move on… I tried…"

"We both tried, but failed. I'll ask you this time. Do you want me to go…"

I could not breathe. I was scared that he would change his mind again.

"Stay Hikaru. Stay by my side. Be my wife, so I'll wake up everyday in my life knowing that whatever happens, you were right beside me. Loving me. Stay please. Take a risk with me."

Hikaru was crying all over again. This was the happiest night of her life and she would be a fool if she would say not take the offer.

"I'll be your side."

With that said, they kissed again. This time it was a kiss that sealed them together.

--------------------------------------

The whole group was happy to find out that the couple got back together. 'looks like it would be grand wedding event'

Ferio was happy that everything ended well, because he knew that the two knights would be sad that if there friend would be leaving them.

"Why the worried face, Fuu."

Fuu looked and smiled at him. Ferio always knew how she felt.

"im just worried that… what happens if he'll break her heart again…"

Ferio took her hand. "don't worry…when Lantis loves…it will be once and always."

--------------------------------------

_There you go. The last chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Tell me how you feel about. Thanks for all the reviews._


End file.
